Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a method and apparatus for determining motor operation states using detected vibrations.
Description of the Related Technology
Energy costs, such as fuel costs, are a major component of the operating cost of a motor. A proportion of energy costs are due to the motor being in an idle state, where the motor is on but not in use for work.
When a motor is used to provide motive power to equipment a working state of the motor can be identified by detecting vehicle motion. For example, a tracking device may contain a GPS receiver to determine the equipment location and the GPS can be used to detect motion through changes in the location. A motion sensor can also be used to detect motion of equipment. However, while this can identify that the motor is working, stationary equipment does not necessarily mean that the motor is idle. For example, the motor may still be working while the equipment remains in substantially the same position. Examples include motors in construction and agricultural machinery, which may be working while the machinery is stationary. To give some examples, chippers, hole borers, back hoe loaders, asphalt layers, vibrating road rollers, air compressors and excavators may all remain stationary while their motors are working to carry out the machinery's function.